


The Fluffy Adventures of Damian and Bruce

by Kezi0629



Series: Bat-Family Matters [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Robin, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Graphic Depictions of the Male Body, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), father-son bonding, mentions of puberty, the zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezi0629/pseuds/Kezi0629
Summary: Dick is gone for the evening and Damian could use some TLC. Bruce has a the perfect solution.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said Damian's birthday was next but I had a change of plans and this one is ready now. I think it's going to be another multi-chapter-update-when-I-feel-like-it fic.

Nightmares. 

Normally their no problem for Damian he just jolts awake and is immediately soothed by Dick’s hand on his back; However, Dick wasn’t here tonight. Dick had to take a trip to Blüdhaven to grab some things he left their in his haste to move back to the manor. 

Damian pulled himself out of bed and made his way down to the cave to work off his nervous energy. Unfortunately, he was met by his father, coming back from patrol. 

“What are you doing up, Damian?” Bruce asked. 

“I’ve had enough sleep for tonight,” Damian answered. 

“It’s only been 4 hours,” Bruce countered. 

“I’m not tired anymore,” Damian argued. 

“You’ve got bags under your eyes,” Bruce argued back. “Is this because Dick’s not here?” 

Damian refused to make eye contact. 

Bruce took that as a yes. “Here, I know something that’ll help.” Bruce corralled Damian to the library and into the back reading nook where a plush rocking chair sits. “When Dick was little he had a bit of a hyperactivity problem, so to wind him down, I would rock him while we read together.”

“I’m not a baby I don’t need to be rocked to sleep,” Damian argued. 

“Dick wasn’t a baby either,” Bruce responded. 

“I’m not as soft as Grayson,” Damian added. 

Bruce sighed. “Dick’s always been strong. He knows how to express himself and is never afraid to show who he is and what he wants. He never hides or feels ashamed when others call him silly. That is strength not even I have.”

“What did you read?” Damian asked. 

“Lots of books, but Alice in Wonderland was his favorite.” Bruce smiled. 

“I guess it can’t hurt to listen to a story for the time being,” Damian attended to feign interest. 

“Ok.” Bruce pulled the book from it’s spot on the shelf and sat down in the chair. 

Damian sat as much in the crevasse as he could but wound up partially on Bruce’s lap anyway. 

Bruce wrapped his arm around his son and snuggled him in as close as the boy would let him. 

He began the story, falling into a familiar rhythm, having read it at least 20 times before. He went on for an hour and a half retailing the wacky predicaments the young Alice faced as she made her way through wonderland. 

Damian had grown drowsy, listening to the whimsical tale in his father’s expert tongue. He could barely keep his eyes open. 

Bruce was well aware of his boy’s struggle, but did little to help. He instead rocked back and forth at a steady pace, keeping his voice low and soothing until Damian finally dozed off. 

When Damian woke a second time that night he was put at ease by another hand on his back reassuring him he was safe. Just as quick as he woke he fell back asleep and didn’t wake again until morning. 

Bruce smiled. ‘When Dick returns he’ll be livid with jealousy.’ It has been Dick’s dream to have Damian openly snuggle with him.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian learns some new things during his after patrol routine.

After patrol Batman and Robin were dead tired, but with the thick layer of grime and soot covering their bodies from a long night involving a fire and chasing perps through a sewer. It was imperative they get a shower before they head off to bed. 

They typically take turns, even though the shower room is meant to be used communally, to give a certain sense of privacy amongst the family members. Tonight, however, it was far too late, and they were far too tired to shower separately. 

Damian didn’t think much of it he had often bathed with his mother when he was younger and on occasion as he got older. He figured it was just a common activity amongst family. It was never sexual as he had come to realize was a possibility in such situations. It was merely a convenience and also an excuse to ensure he was properly cleaned and he would not drown before he learned how to swim and hold his breath under water. 

He stripped facing away from his father as that was the direction of the hamper he was to put his dirty suit into. He didn’t realize anything was off until he had turned toward the shower head to turn it on. 

Bruce was already under the faucet lathering himself in soap and rinsing off. He had turned slightly toward Damian to reach the pit of the arm with sufficient water pressure, revealing his much more mature anatomy to his unwittingly sheltered son. 

Damian only caught it out of the corner of his eye, but it was strange enough to catch his attention right away. It wasn’t just the size of his member that seemed odd to him. It seemed reasonable that someone with a larger body would have a larger penis, but the thick bush of curly hair like growth sprouting from his nether regions was unexpected.

Damian jumped back in surprise as he had never seen such a thing and it alarmed him. “What happened to your genitals!”

“What are you talking about Damian!” Bruce snapped, too tired to indulge his son’s antics. 

“What is that? Is is it a disease?” Damian pointed at Bruce’s junk unhelpfully. 

“What do you mean Damian?” Bruce asked with an exacerbated sigh. “There is nothing wrong with my genitals.” 

“Then why does it look that way?” Damian asked. 

A quick glance between his son’s and his own body finally allowed for the answer to dawn on him. The only thing missing from his son’s body is the signs of puberty. It was now clear that his son may have been left in the dark when it came to the changes that come with coming of age. “Oh, do you mean my pubic hair?” Bruce chuckled for the first time in years. 

“Are you laughing at me!?” Damian barked, offended at the notion his own father had not been taking him seriously. He felt rather humiliated at his outburst now that it seemed to be a non-threat. 

“No, Damian, not at you.” Bruce calmed himself. “I just hadn’t realized you didn’t know how bodies change as they age. It seems like an obvious conversation to have with someone around your age, but since your mother seemed to be so thorough with your education, I thought she would have told you. It was my mistake I laughed at.” It was a little bit because of the extreme reaction Damian displayed, but he didn’t want to hurt the boy’s feelings by saying so. 

“So, it’s not a concerning feature?” Damian asked in a much softer tone than anything Bruce had heard before. 

Bruce would have been lying if he said his heart didn’t melt just a bit at those words. For the first time he was seeing the Damian Dick had always seen. It was easy to view Damian as a very small adult with his air of maturity and advanced intellect putting up a front for everyone around him. In some ways Damian was more mature for his age, but some things would still prove that he is not as old as he pretends to be. “No, Damian, it’s completely normal and natural to have hair in some new places once you reach a certain age. Now, finish washing up and I’ll explain why before you go to bed.” 

“Ok,” Damian agreed, turning back towards his own shower head and grabbing his shampoo off the shelf. 

***************************

“I want to make some things clear,” Bruce started his explanation. Damian was tucked into Dick’s bed while Bruce was seated on the edge. Bruce had messaged Nightwing not to come home until he gave the all clear to allow for some one on one time to work through the talk. “I said that at a certain age people start to grow hair in new places, but in order to help prepare you I should clarify that it happens at different ages for different people. Both sexes tend to grow hair in their lower religion called pubic hair as well as their armpits. Men specifically, grow hair on their chest and face as well.” 

“Oh, when did you grow hair?” Damian asked. 

“I was about 14 or 15 when I grew facial and body hair fully,” Bruce answered. 

“Why don’t you have hair now?” Damian inquired. 

“I shave it off,” Bruce responded. 

“Why would you remove it if it’s natural?” Damian questioned. 

Bruce nodded at the question, thinking of how he might answer. “It’s a personal choice. Some people remove hair in some areas and not others and some choose to remove all their hair. It can have an effect on how people perceive you and also act as a distinguishing feature. Both reasons why I choose to shave in order to keep my business persona and keep people from identifying me as Batman.” 

“That makes sense,” Damian commented. 

“There are a few more changes I wanted to discuss with you tonight,” Bruce stated. “I’m only going to highlight the male aspects of puberty because they have more of an effect on you at this time. If you ever have a question about female development feel free to ask me or I’m sure Dick will answer you as well.” Bruce took a pause to clear his throat before proceeding. “Another big change, is your voice. It will become deeper as you age. Your body will grow and you will build muscle as you train.” 

“I already have muscle!” Damian insisted. 

“Yes, you do, but not as much as me and the others because you don’t produce enough hormones yet,” Bruce explained. “On the topic of hormones, your body will begin to develops in preparation to procreate or make children. You’ll most likely have some needs and urges relating to sexual pleasure.” 

“What do I do about these needs?” Damian asked. 

“Let’s cross that bridge when we get to it. You have some time before you get there.” Bruce dodges the rather uncomfortable question. “Do you have any other questions?” 

“When is this going to happen?” Damian inquired. 

Bruce laid a comforting hand on Damian’s shoulder. “I can’t be sure. Puberty hits everyone at different times. It won’t be too long before you start that’s for sure.” 

“Ok.” Damian nodded in acceptance.

“Ok, I’ll go tell Dick your ready for bed.” Bruce moves his hand to Damian’s head, petting his son’s hair affectionately. 

Damian smiled as his father left, his eyes dropping into a peaceful sleep. 

*****************************

“Hey,” Dick greeted with a concerned expression. “Everything ok?” 

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I just didn’t realize Talia didn’t explain puberty to him, and he was a bit alarmed at my pubic hair while we were in the shower room.”

“Awe, Dami’s growing up,” Dick cooed. “It sucks that you made me miss it.” 

“I thought it would be better if I explained it myself as the person who revealed it to him,” Bruce justified. 

“That was not a good way to put it,” Dick giggled. 

“He’s upstairs in your bed,” Bruce said, trying to move on. “I told him I would send you up.” 

“Ok, I’ll change and go up to bed.” Dick reluctantly went along with it. “Goodnight, Bruce.” 

“Goodnight, Dick,” Bruce returned. 

*****************************

The sound of the opening door woke Damian from the light sleep he had fell under in his father's absence . “Grayson?”

“Yeah, bud,” Dick responded, crawling into his side of the bed. “I heard you had an interesting chat with B.” 

“Yeah,” Damian slurred sleepily. “He touched my head like you do.”

“I learned it from him you know,” Dick admitted light heartedly. 

“I like it,” Damian admitted as well. Damian was showing signs of falling back to sleep. 

When he was sure Damian was asleep, Dick whispered, “I’ll be sure to tell him.”


	3. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Bruce go to the Zoo.

“Father?” Damian’s eye’s widened when he realized the person who came to get him was not his brother. 

“Dick had an emergency he needed to deal with, and Alfred has errands to run,” Bruce explained. 

“Oh, very well then,” Damian brushed off his shock and proceeded out of the front office, where he had waited to be picked up. “Are we going back to your office?” 

“No, Dick said and I quote ‘if you drag him back to WE and make him sit in your stuffy office I’ll invite Clark into the batcave’, so we’re going to the Zoo,” Bruce answered. 

“Why the Zoo?” Damian asked. 

“You like animals, and Dick wanted me to do something fun with you since he’s going to be gone for at least a few days,” Bruce explained. “Would you rather do something else?” 

“No, it’s fine,” Damian responded. 

The drove to the closest zoo, and paid the entry fee at the gate. As the crowd grew around them, Bruce grabbed Damian’s hand to keep from being separated. Damian attempted to take his hand back, but Bruce squeezes tighter, warning him to let it be. 

“What do you want to see?” Bruce asked at in the crowded square. 

“I don’t care, I like all the animals,” Damian answered. 

“Ok, let’s start over here.” Bruce lead them down one of the paths until they hit an exhibit. The first habitat they see belonged to the birds. 

It was rather busy and their were many people blocking the view, so Damian demanded something be done about it. 

Bruce chuckled and lifted his son up onto his shoulders. 

Damian yelped in surprise, but was immediately silenced from any complaints by Bruce moving close enough for Damian to see the all the intricacies of the enclosure. The tropical birds flapped their multi-colored wings as they flew from branch to branch. The smaller birds hopped along the ground picking at any sticks and twigs they could find. 

Damian smiled in earnest thinking his father couldn’t see, but the glass was more reflective than Damian new. Bruce smiled as well. 

After a while of bird watching, Bruce asked, “Are you ready to move on?” 

“Sure,” Damian answered. 

Bruce lifted damian off his shoulders. They walked over to the next habitat on the path. It was a large building that was dark inside. Bruce grabbed Damian’s hand again, knowing what was coming next. They walked through the passage way, passing signs that informed the visitor of the different species in the exhibit. 

They were all of bats. 

The tell-tale screeching could be heard had they neared the habitat. As they walked up, one took flight. 

“It’s nice to be able to see them up close,” Damian commented. “The one’s in the cave are always so high up.” 

“Yeah,” Bruce fibbed. He was not much of a fan of bats. “Let’s go see what else is in this building.” 

They walked out of the dark halls and into the reptile exhibit. They looked at the scaled creatures as they eventually found the exit. 

The next building in their path was of the big cats. 

Damian was particularly excited to see the lions. He was hard pressed to find an animal to be his favorite but the lion had come close. They were the kings of the wild, mighty and strong like he aspired to be. Their glorious manes reminded him of Grayson and their stalking grace was comparable to his mother and Their strength is comparable to his father. His three favorite people summed up in one animal. 

They stayed there for quite some time. Only when Damian’s stomach gave a loud grumble, did Bruce insist that they move along. 

“We should get you something to eat, then get back home,” Bruce proposed. “It’s getting pretty late.” 

“What do you suppose we eat?” Damian inquired. 

“We could get some snacks near the front if you want?” Bruce suggested. 

“I wouldn’t eat that greasy crap!” Damian shook his head. 

“Watch your language,” Bruce reminded him. “What would you like instead?” 

“I want a salad,” Damian answered. 

“Ok, we can stop for salads on the way home then,” Bruce responded.

*******************

After their dinner stop, Damian fell asleep in the car. He was tuckered out from a long day of school and zoo exploration. 

Bruce gently unbuckled Damian and carried his unconscious body up to his bedroom. He tucked his son in and gave him a kiss on the forehead before extitinf the room leaving it open a crack. 

Damian remained fast asleep until about four in the mourning before he woke and sipped into his father’s room. “Father,” he whispered. 

There was no response. 

“Father,” Damian said a little louder. 

Bruce woke from his slumber. “Damian?” 

“I woke up in my bed, but I don’t remember falling asleep there,” Damian explained. 

“You fell asleep in the car and I put you in bed,” Bruce told him. 

“Oh,” Damian responded, feeling a bit dumb. 

Bruce scooted over to give his son room under the covers, “Come get some more sleep.”

Damian was hesitant. He had never slept in his Father’s bed before. The only person he’d ever shared a bed with was Grayson. 

After a moment of thought he figured it couldn’t be that much differenr than sharing with his brother or falling asleep while reading with Father. He slipped under the covers careful to keep a space between them. 

Bruce took it upon himself to scoot a bit closer. He rubbed lightly on Damian’s back like he used to do for Dick and Jason when they had nightmares. 

“Thank you, Father,” Damian said softly. “... for taking me to the Zoo. I had a nice time.” 

“Your very welcome, Damian.” Bruce smiled. “I hand a nice time too.” 

Damian snuggled in and shut his eyes. With the warmth and gently, soothing touches his father provided he was out once more in no time. 

***********************

“Oh my god!” Bruce exclaime as he watched his son snuggle a lion cub. 

“Father, look what Mother got for me,” Damian refered to the wild animal in his arms. “I named him Weopon.” 

Dick walked in, having just returned from his mission. A mirthful smile spread across his lips. “You took him to the Zoo didn’t you?” 

Bruce glared at Dick. 

“Good luck with that,” Dick caught Damian’s attention with a loud squeal of his name. 

Bruce’s head fell into his hands. “Where did Talia even get a lion cub?”


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bats are attacked with fear gas and Bruce has to take care of a frightened Damian.

Damian had always responded to fear a bit differently than most. He was quick to deny he had any in fact. Even though he was in fact scared of most things. He always had this thrum underneath his skin, waiting for something to happen. It was more was consistently beating in the background as he actively denied himself of full dealing with it, of overcoming it. 

When he was hit with the Scarecrow's fear toxin, it opened up a whole new sensation. His body was flooded with adrenaline he could feel it pump from his head to his toes. Everything was shifting, contorting like he was in a carnival mirror. Suddenly, the world seemed to big for him but simultaneously felt suffocating as though he were trapped in a box with no escape. He couldn't understand why he felt this way or what was going on. All he could do was sit and wait to be saved or killed, and honestly, he would welcome either one. 

**********************************

When Batman found them, Nightwing and Robin were locked in a gas chamber. He had the smarts to put on his breathing device before entering, but his sons had not the sense to do so. 

Dick was displaying the typical signs of the toxin. He was mumbling to himself in the corner, showing his anxiety clear on his face. He had self inflicted defensive wounds from attempting to fight off imaginary opponents

Damian, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He just sat there unable to process what his body was feeling. He looked fear in the face and he froze. 

Bruce went over to Dick. He knew how to deal with Dick. This wasn't the first time his first son had encountered the fear toxin and it was always the same handful of fears he experienced. Damian had never encountered Scarecrow or his toxin. there was no telling what was going through his youngest's head. He radioed Red Robin as he held Dick close, petting his hair softly. 

When Tim arrived he made his way to the catatonic Robin. he scooped him up in his arms and motioned for Batman to follow. They walked the affected vigilantes to the Bat-mobile and loaded them in the back. 

******************************************

Alfred made quick work of administering the antidote and sedative to Dick in order to help him through the process. He was changed into pajamas and laid down on a medical cot. 

They administered the antidote to Damian, but left out the sedative until they know how the toxin affected the youngest bat.

Damian didn’t move, speak, or do much of anything until the following hour when the antidote started to kick in. Tears began to stream down his face has he silently sobbed. It wasn’t often that Damian allowed to cry, but he wasn’t in complete control of his emotions at the moment.

Bruce had been monitoring them at the time, so as soon as signs of consciousness made themselves known, he went over to his son. He noticed the shaky sobs and fat tears rolling down Damian’s face. He pulled his youngest into a tight hug, holding him as he rocked them back and forth. “Shhh, Damian, it’s alright. You’re alright.” He chanted similar sentiments until the tears came to a stop. 

“F-father,” Damian chocked out. 

“I’ve got you, I’m right here,” Bruce assured him.

Damian didn’t have the words to express what had happened to him. What he saw. He couldn’t fathom terror so strong he couldn’t even move, so he just cling to his father in hopes he would protect him from the fear. If he were in his right mind he would find it ironic that when it came down to it the one thing he feared more than anything else was fear itself.

Bruce cradled his son and soothed his tears until he ultimately calmed down enough to drift into unconsciousness. Even as Damian slept, Bruce never let go. He didn’t want to see his son tremble in fear again. If Damian woke up, it’d be in the safest place Bruce could fathom: his own arms.


End file.
